Petal of a Rose
by Koyana the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose is a sweet girl who warms the hearts of many who know her. To them she is known as the innocent girl, perhaps a little too innocent. But what they don't know is that this innocent girl is being abused by her foster parents. Will Amy be able to make it out alive with the help of a certain blue hedgehog or will she suffer with the little bit of hope she has left?


Chapter 1

**Author's Announcement:**

**I DO NOT own any of the SEGA characters!**

The sun had rose up from beneath the surface of the earth, slowly shining its light on the city before it know quite well as Station Square-a city in which human and Mobian beings can live together as one big race. Station Square was also very well known for its celebrity population who live just on the outskirts. One of those celebrities being none other than a blue hedgehog known to the world as Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. As much of a hero the blue speedster was, he preferred to be out in the woods and away from any sign of the press or paparazzi. Yes, being a celebrity isn't the easiest job when it comes to personal space or boundaries. However this story isn't just about our little blue hero, but more about another hedgehog, in fact.

And her name is Amy Rose.

Born with pink fur that was well kept together and spines that nearly touched the tip of her derriere and a natural musk mixed with the scent of strawberries. Her lovely jade eyes spoke volumes of innocence, naivety proved that she was to be a good girl, a very good girl. Though everyone sees her to be an absolute sweetheart there is one small thing about her that she keeps well hidden; the fact that she is suffering from an emotional and physical abuse from her foster parents. After her parents abandoning her at a very young age she has been made to live with foster parents and their names were Nierra and Dodson Bush. Nierra was a feline cat with brown fur and matching brown eyes and a bush of hair that she kept up in an updo with a few strands on the side of her face, along with Dodson was also a cat with black fur and icy blue eyes that would literally make Amy feel frozen on the spot with his piercing glare. He had hair as short as the fur that covered his body, except for the small ponytail on the knap of his neck.

Currently in time, Amy had just arrived home after a day of running errands. In each hand she had just a few grocery bags filled with whatever was needed for them to make through another week. A deep sigh escaped from the 16-year-old as she kicked off her flats at the door before making her way into the kitchen where Nierra was washing the few dishes from the sink.

"You've got everything on the list, girl?" Nierra questioned. They never addressed her by name.

Placing everything on the table Amy nodded her head before replying, "Yes ma'am,"

It was then Nierra had turned around, after finished washing the last dish to face her foster daughter. "You bought my sweets?"

"Yes,"

"My cooking oil?"

"Yes,"

"Even my baking soda?"

"All in the bag," Amy replied happily showing a proud smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I knock it off, girl."

"Sorry." Amy murmured with her head down, her smile now gone.

"My husband should be home soon," Nierra continued. "Before he gets back, I want you to clean the bathroom and the bedrooms. I'm going out in the garden and then leaving for a little bit. By the time Dodson gets here the bathroom should be spotless and the bedrooms tidied up. Understand?"

"Yes,"

Nierra narrows her eyes. "Yes, what?"

"Yes...mother." Amy answers with hesitance.

After Amy was dismissed she heads off up the stairs toward the closet where all of the cleaning supplies are kept and grabbed the much needed products for cleaning the bathroom. Checking the time on the clock in the hallway it was five minutes till 5:30pm-which meant that in two hours Dodson would be home. 'That should be enough time for me to finish up.' She thought. But knowing Nierra she was going to have the young girl do some extra unnecessary work and get a punishment from Dodson-that's where the abuse comes in. Everyday before he leaves he would threaten her with a punishment that was sure to almost always fall through, more than likely for reasons unnecessary. Anyhow either way she thought about it, and no matter how good she did, she was always bound to end up with a beating, but being the naive teen that she was it was all she had left to think of.

Not wanting to focus on the negativity in her life but more on the positive side, she made her way to the bathroom to finish the tasks she had at hand. 'Maybe one day I'll be free from all of this,' she thought in a sigh. 'But until then I just gotta be positive.'

The next morning the annoying sound of an alarm clock device startled the pink hedgehog awake at exactly 6 o'clock sharp on a Monday morning. Tiredly she got out of the bed and headed over to her closet, wincing at the pain she was feeling around her stomach where a bruise could be seen starting to form. She grabbed a collared polo shirt that fit nicely around her bust with the buttons undone and a black denim skirt with the fire prints on it and a matching denim jacket. Her shoes of choice were just simple black Vans she'd bought from the money she had saved up from her job (since Dodson and Nierra gave her literally less than one dollar allowance every month). Her spines were combed neatly ast the fell almost passing her breasts and styled her bangs over her left eye giving off a bad girl vibe-though she was far from one. Diamond studs were placed in her ears as well as a silver necklace that read _Faith_. Feeling confident in her look she grabbed her black school bag and iphone and headed downstairs.

"I'm off to school," Amy announced to the two cats who were busy conversing on their plans for the day.

"Without breakfast?" Nierra questioned making her stop as she turned the knob on the front door.

"I'll eat at school," Amy replies with reassurance. "Plus I don't really have a big appetite."

"Could it be...stomach pains?" Dodson teases smug with a knowing smile that made the poor girl almost flinch.

"Uh...well...n-no I-I…."

"I'm just messing with you, girl," Dodson chuckles along with Nierra who giggles. "Go on to school."

Amy nods and lets out a sigh before leaving and walking toward the bus stop.


End file.
